The Facility
by Jasper6509
Summary: Summary: Saya, Diva, Hagi, Amshel and Lulu are thought to be dead. But when they return a year later to kill Kai and Riku's friend, will secrets be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Saya, Diva, Hagi, Amshel and Lulu are thought to be dead. But when they return a year later to kill Kai and Riku's friend, will secrets be revealed?

Rated:K/K+/T

Note:I do not own any of the Blood+ characters.

The Facility

Chapter 1

Riku shifted restlessly. Being a chevalier, he did not sleep. He just lay on his bed thinking. A quiet song came to his ears. Riku bolted upright, eyes wide. He knew that song; he knew who sang that song. Riku ran to his big brother Kai's room.

"Kai…They're alive," shouted Riku as he burst through the door. Roughly awakened, Kai opened his eyes and sat up. "What are you talking about Riku," Kai asked.

"Kai I heard it, I heard Diva's song," Riku shouted. Kai listened intently.

"I don't hear anything Riku, go back to sleep," Kai said. Riku listened again. The song had stopped, but he was sure he had heard it!

"But Kai, I heard it I swear," Riku defended. "You didn't hear her song Riku, Saya and the others have been dead for a year; when will you accept that," Kai barked. Upon seeing the sad look on Riku's face, Kai softened.

"Riku…"he said.

"I won't accept it, I know what I heard," Riku responded. He ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face. Kai knew what he was feeling. The day the facility took Saya, Diva, Hagi, Amshel and Lulu was a painful rip in their family. The facility wanted to examine them for tests. They wanted to know how Diva's daughters' blood had been able to bring crystalized chiropterans to life. Julia had to discovered this when the twins' blood didn't crystalize each other's like normal queens' blood. Julia put some of the mixture on Riku's remains that Kai had kept. Riku had regrown out of that small piece.

Next Julia did the same thing to Diva and Amshel at Saya's insistence. They were going to bring back George, their father, but a fire had erupted in the Omoro bar. The twins had been trapped inside and had perished. Diva was heartbroken; her babies had been taken away from her. The next day only got worse, a group of people came and took Saya, diva, Hagi, Amshel and lulu away. They wanted to know how the twins' blood had been able to bring back the chiropteran dead. The facility took them by force. Diva, still weak from the previous day's events, was the first taken down. Lulu and Saya had been next. Hagi and Amshel had been more difficult. It had taken five darts to subdue Amshel and ten darts to take down Hagi. The facility then carted them away. The only reason they hadn't taken Riku was because he had been at the clinic with Julia. Kai could still hear Saya's scream for help.

"_Kai," Saya screamed. Two facility members continued pushing her into the van. Kai tried to fight them off, but to no avail. The only thing Kai saw as the van drove away was Saya's terrified look before they tranquilized her._

He snapped out of the memory. They were dead. A fire had erupted in the facility six months after Saya and the others had been taken. There were no survivors. They were dead and Riku would just have to learn to accept that.

Diva stopped singing and stood up. She looked over at the city, it was beautiful.

"We have to go," a quiet voice behind her said. Diva turned and faced her sister. Saya's hazel eyes shined from under the hood she wore. They had all been turned into Schiff like lulu, now they had to wear cloaks to avoid the very sunlight that could kill them.

"Who's the target," Diva asked.

"Joan Kelder, your scientist," lulu replied.

For the past year they had been hunting down and eliminating all of the facility members that had survived the fire. The facility members were responsible for their current state and they wanted revenge. They had each been assigned to a specialized scientist that turned them into a Schiff and given them strange powers. After they had escaped that horrid place, they had made Saya their leader because she was the strongest out of them all. She also knew how many of the humans thought because she was raised as one.

Saya and the others had to get rid of those five scientists and the head of the facility itself to exact revenge. Saya and the others vanished into the night. They needed to hunt down Joan Kelder, Michelle Wishers, Lillian Otanashi, Michael Smithers, and Kevin Shillings. They would then head for the boss himself, George Simmons.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER…

A tall man walked into Omoro bar, carrying a briefcase. Riku looked up from washing the dishes and his face immediately lit up.

"Kai, Michael's here," Riku shouted. Kai walked into the room. When he saw Michael, he smiled. Michael was six feet tall with sandy-blonde hair and green eyes. His outfit was comprised of black jeans, white t-shirt and a brown fall jacket. Michael smiled at Kai.

"Hey Kai, I have something to show you," Michael said solemnly. "Is it about the facility," Kai asked, seriousness creeping into his voice. Michael nodded and set the briefcase down on a table. Michael looked away from Kai and Riku.

"I know you two don't have entirely trust me because I was once a member of the facility, and you have no reason to trust me. But believe me, when I saw what they were doing, I knew I had to get out," Michael explained. Kai smiled at Michael.

"Don't worry about it Michael, all that matters now is that we stop the facility once and for all so they can't hurt anyone else," Kai reassured.

"You may not get the chance because the surviving members of the facility are turning up dead," Michael explained. He opened up the briefcase and pulled out two pictures. He showed them to Kai and Riku.

"This is the body of Joan Kelder; she was assigned to Diva and was found dead a week ago. Her cause of death was an extremely high-frequency noise that shattered her insides," Michael explained. Putting those pictures down, Michael picked up two more.

"This is Michelle Wishers, she was assigned to Lulu. She was found dead six days ago and cause of death was a mysterious bear attack," he said. He picked up two more pictures and showed them to Kai and Riku.

"This is Kevin Shillings who was assigned to Amshel. He died five days ago because he had been pierced by multiple projectiles," he explained. Michael picked up the last two pictures.

"This is Lillian Otanashi and she was assigned to Saya. She died four days ago in a mysterious fire; all that's left now is George Simmons and myself," Michael explained.

"It's obvious someone has a score to settle with the facility and is taking out the remaining members as some sort of revenge," Kai said. Riku walked over to Michael.

"Don't worry Michael, we'll protect you," Riku said smiling. Smiling at Riku, Michael tried to dissuade them.

"Thanks guys but I don't want you putting yourselves in danger for me," he said.

"Don't worry Michael you'll be safe with us," Kai reassured. Michael smiled at them. He was fortunate to have them as friends even though he had once worked for the facility himself.

"The attacks are always at night, so we have to be prepared," Michael exp0lained. Kai and Riku nodded and they set to work on a plan.

Night came swiftly upon them. Kai had closed Omoro around six o'clock so they could have time to prepare for an attack. Kai had called over David, Julia and their son Xavier to help protect Michael. David, Kai and Riku would provide the offense. Julia and Xavier would provide a defense for Michael. Right now Kai and Riku hid behind the counter and David was hidden in the kitchen. Julia, Xavier and Michael were hidden away in the freezer. Next to Kai, Riku tensed up as he sensed something strange outside. Kai looked over and Riku nodded. Whatever was after Michael was right outside the building.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saya and the others stood outside the Omoro bar. "The place hasn't changed a bit," Saya said, reminiscing of her past there. Next to her, Diva scoffed. "All I see is the place where my babies died. Can we get this over with," Diva asked bitterly. Looking down at the bar then back at Diva, Saya made a decision. "Let's add some music to this little party of ours," Saya said. Diva smiled then let loose a high-pitched, ear-shattering scream.

Riku picked up on the strange frequency before anyone else.

"Cover your ears," Riku shouted frantically. Kai, Riku and David covered theirs ears in time before glass started shattering and flying everywhere. Kai and Riku moved closer to the counter to try and protect themselves. Disoriented, Kai peered over the counter slightly and saw five cloaked figures appear in the room. He leapt up and pointed his gun at the closest one. Riku jumped up on the counter, teeth bare and chiropteran claws ready for attack.

"Why are you after Michael," Kai asked angrily. There was only silence from the mysterious group. "Answer me, or I'll shoot you," Kai shouted, getting angrier by the moment.

"Always so rash, don't you agree sister," a stranger on the left said. Kai and Riku were visibly shocked. That voice…

"yes you're right, but now they look surprised; remove your hoods and see if they wish to protect dear Michael after this," the one in the center said. The five figures removed their hoods and what Kai and Riku saw amazed them. Standing in front of them were none other than Saya, Diva, Hagi, Amshel and Lulu. They were supposed to be dead! Kai and Riku stood there motionless.

_They're alive, Riku was right_ Kai thought.

"Saya what are you doing here and why are you after Michael," Kai asked. Saya leveled him with an angry glare.

"We're here to kill him, he was one of the ones who hurt us," Saya shouted.

"What do you mean Saya," Riku asked. Saya said Michael had hurt them, but that couldn't be right…Michael was his friend.

"We were each assigned to a specialized scientist; they turned us into schiff and did things to us you wouldn't understand. We escaped and set fire to the facility, vowing to destroy any remaining members of that wretched place," Saya said bitterly.

"But Saya Michael's a good guy, he left the facility after he saw what they were doing to you guys," Riku defended.

"Is that what he told you," Hagi asked. Riku and Kai were surprised, Hagi had rarely ever talked.

"That man was assigned to me; he turned me into a Schiff, but had to increase the levels of light and serums to do so. There was so much pain… so much," Hagi trailed off. Riku looked sick. Hagi had been his mentor, before he died and even when he was brought back. Looking over at him, Riku could see the sorrow and pain in Hagi's eyes.

"Do you see now human why we must end his existence," Amshel asked Kai. Kai's hands shook, the gun wobbling ever so slightly.

"I understand why you're angry, I do. But going around killing people is not the way to deal with this problem," Kai explained. "Saya, remember when you were younger how you were reluctant to kill even though you had to, what happened to that," Kai asked his little adopted sister.

"_They _happened… _they _took us away from you…_they_ turned us into monsters. _They_ have to pay for what they've done and if you don't move out of our way, we won't hesitate to deal with you either," Saya shouted. Kai's resolve tightened, he couldn't let them hurt Michael… even after what he supposedly did to Hagi. He held his gun firmly and looked Saya square in the eyes.

"I guess you've made your decision then," Saya remarked. "None of you hold back; if they want to act like enemies, then we'll treat them as such," Saya commanded. David came out of the kitchen, gun aimed at them.

"Don't think we won't hesitate Saya," he said.

"Amshel relieve him of his weapon," Saya commanded. Kai, David and Riku saw Amshel's eyes glow red. His arms grew larger and grayer, sporting long gray spikes (like the Phantom's arms). Amshel shot one of the spikes at David's gun, destroying it.

"Lulu locate Michael," Saya told her. Lulu's eyes glowed and she shifted into a dog. Sniffing, she shifted back.

"He's in the kitchen freezer with Julia and Xavier," she reported. Saya looked over at Kai, eyes glowing red. She held up her hand and Kai could see blue fire, it looked as though she was holding it in her palm. What had the facility done to them?

"Now are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way," Saya asked. Lulu gasped then looked over her shoulders, scared and shocked.

"Saya the sun," she choked out. Saya looked over her shoulders, horrified.

"Everyone put up your hoods now, we have to retreat," Saya shouted. Quickly they all put up their hoods and disappeared out of the room. Kai and Riku just stood motionless. What in the world just happened? Julia, Xavier and Michael came out of the freezer and walked into the room. Kai looked over to Michel.

"We need to talk," he said.

Walking into an abandoned church, Saya and the others relaxed.

"That was a close call," lulu said, catching her breath. Saya numbly walked over to a bench and sat down. Amshel walked over to her.

"I believe it's time for you and Diva to feed," he said.

"I ate light night, have Hagi feed Saya though; she needs to keep up her strength," Diva argued. Saya's hand unconsciously drifted to her abdomen. She could feel her babies moving around slightly. She just hoped they could live in a peaceful world and not one dominated by the evil they had experienced.

**I'm having major writer's block and would like to know if any of you have ideas on what to do for the next chapter. Please review and end my writer's block.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything!

Chapter 4

Kai guided Michael to a table and sat him down. He moved over to the side of the table, staring at Michael with a questionable gaze. Julia, David, Xavier and Riku sat in a booth, observing intently.

"Alright Michael talk, Hagi said you were involved in whatever happened to them," Kai said. Michael exhaled softly.

"I was involved. I had been assigned to Hagi himself. After they had been brought in the facility our boss, George Simmons, assigned myself and four other scientists to them. Our first objective was to turn them into schiff like Lulu. To weaken them we kept them locked up and starved of blood," Michael said. Kai grimaced. As far as he knew, keeping a chiropteran away from blood for too long could severely diminish their abilities. "After they had been weakened enough, we turned them into schiff. We had introduced them to highly-concentrated volumes of light. We used enough light to destroy a human's eyes for sure. They were each extremely weak after the procedure. However, Hagi's procedure had been different because he was the strongest chevalier. Because of this, I had to increase the levels to three times the normal amount," Michael paused to try and get Hagi's agonizing screams out of his head. How anyone could've survived that he wouldn't know.

"Keep going Michael, I want to know every detail," Kai urged.

"When Hagi's procedure was done we'd brought him back to his cell unconscious. We left them alone for the night to rest up for more testing. Saya and the others were desperately worried over Hagi, so Amshel suggest she sing her song to wake him up," Michael explained. George Simmons had said that Saya and Diva's songs were extremely powerful. One thing Michael knew for sure was that Saya's song had been both beautiful and haunting at the same time.

"The next day we were told to inject them with their designated formulas. These formulas gave them each a strange, uncomprehend power. Diva's power is a sonic voice; Amshel's power had been created from the phantom's DNA and it allows him to mutate his arms. Lulu has the power to transform into any animal she wishes, Hagi has the power to create shields to defend and Saya has the power to create and control fire," Michael said.

_That at least explains how they did what they did_ Kai thought.

"They each had a grueling time learning to control their powers, but Saya had been the worst. Her control over the fire depends solely on her level of first she had been terrified of the fire, but somehow Saya and the others had developed a psychic link through the experiments and diva had used that to calm her down," Michael explained.

"That doesn't explain how survived the fire," Riku pointed out.

"They had set the fire and used it to escape. Now throughout the last year they've been hunting and eliminating any surviving member of the facility," Michael finished softly. Kai stood up and looked Michael square in the eyes.

"I don't care if you were a cause for their pain, I'm not going to let them kill you," Kai said determinately. Michael looked close to tears.

"Thank you Kai. I would've never expected to be treated with such kindness after everything I've done," Michael choked out.

_They were in their cages; the electrical hum of the force field doors broke the everlasting silence. They had long since learned to not touch the force field doors that meant the difference between freedom and captivity from their cages, for fear of electrocution. Not enough to kill, but it was enough to render them unconscious for the next week. Watching as the lights dimmed and the doors automatically locked, Saya smiled. They could now set their plan in motion. _

Diva _Saya contacted her mentally_, Now!_ At that signal, diva let loose a high-frequency scream. One by one the electronic locks on their cages shattered, allowing them to finally step out of them. It felt good to finally stretch their legs again. All of a sudden a barrage of bullets flew through the air as soldiers tried to detain them. Saya and the others attacked, using their powers to kill the onslaught of soldiers. Feasting on the blood the dead bodies supplied, Saya and the others slowly regained their strength. Running through the hallways, they looked for a way out. Using her power, Saya set fire to every path behind them. Once they got outside, they moved to a cliff to watch the destruction from down below. The fire erupted and swallowed the building…people were swarming all over the place trying to save themselves. Saya smiled… they were finally free. _

Saya awoke with a start. It was always the same dream. Ever since they had escaped, she dreamt of that fateful night. It troubled her deeply, but she pushed that out of her mind. They had more important things to worry about…like Michael Smithers' death.

**I am severly stuck on any ideas for chapter 5. If anyone has any ideas on what should be in it or what it should be about, please speak up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

*I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

George Simmons sat down and sipped his coffee. This was one of the few rare moments when he actually felt secure. He knew that the Schiff wouldn't come after him until the scientists were all dead. Watching the news everyday allowed him to see that only Michael Smithers was still around.

_Smithers…that weak fool. How he's managed to survive this long I have no clue_ Simmons thought. He knew that the Schiff had to track down their victims beforehand, but even if it took up most of their time they should be able to still get to the scientists faster than they have been.

He wanted them to eliminate all of the scientists before he used his secret weapon on them. It was a weapon he had created himself and it allowed him to control the Schiff. After the Schiff had learned how to control their powers, he himself had implanted transmitters in their necks.

These transmitters were connected to their nervous systems. With one press of a button, these transmitters would put the Schiff under his control. Simmons sipped on his coffee again.

_I guess since they won't go for Smithers by themselves, I'll just make them go after him_ Simmons though evilly. It would be the perfect test for his weapon. He would use the device to take control of the Schiff and send them to kill Michael. If all went well, then he could use the Schiff to take over Okinawa. If he succeeded at that…he could take over the whole world. He smiled to himself.

_They probably don't want to confront Michael because the red-eyed queen is pregnant. They are such Weaklings!_ Simmons guessed. The cost of war was always high. If that queen lost her babies it was no skin of his bones.

Simmons stood up and walked over to his safe. Entering the combination, the safe popped open. He picked up the small remote that rested inside. The Schiff would learn that it was a fatal mistake breaking out of the facility.

_Oh yes, they'll learn to never trifle with me again_ Simmons thought.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

*I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

_He was running as fast as he could. Warehouses surrounded him as he tried to evade those chasing him. Above him the Schiff weren't far behind. Landing in front of him, the schiff readied themselves for attack. Looking into their eyes, he noticed they were clouded over. He'd seen that somewhere before…but where? Evil laughter sounded above him. "Kill him," the evil voice commanded of the schiff. He had no time to react as the schiff attacked him. _

Michael woke with a start. That dream…it had seemed so real.

"You okay Michael," a voice asked. Michael jumped and looked over…it was only Riku.

"Yeah Riku…I'm…fine," Michael answered softly.

"You don't seem fine. What's bugging you," Riku asked.

"Nothing…I just had this nightmare…where Saya and the others were chasing me. We were surrounded by all of these warehouses and they landed in front of me. Their eyes were clouded over…as if they were in some kind of a trance. A voice told them to kill me and they attacked," Michael explained his dream.

"Don't worry Michael, like Kai said…we're here to protect you," Riku said reassuringly.

"Thank you Riku…that means a lot," he said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saya opened her eyes slowly. Noticing she was awake, Hagi walked over. Sitting up, Saya moved closer to Hagi and fed on his blood to renew her strength. When she was done she looked around.

"What time is it and where are the others," Saya asked, noticing their absence.

"It is midday; Amshel and the others have gone in search of food. This abandoned area has an abundance of game to feed upon so they went to go find something for us," Hagi explained. The doors to the church opened and Amshel, Diva and Lulu walked in.

"Boy have we got a feast to show you," Lulu said excitedly. Amshel and Diva dropped five ducks, two deer and one wolf on the floor.

"We each get a duck…Saya and I will get the deer and you three can share the wolf," Diva explained. They agreed and began to feast upon the blood the animals supplied. When they were done they started discussing their next move.

"We should go after Michael again," Diva said.

"We almost died," Lulu pointed out.

"But this time we know what we're up against," Diva argued. Continuing to bicker back and forth, Lulu and Diva tried to outdo the other. Saya's head started to ache because of their loud bickering.

"That's enough! We'll go after Michael tomorrow. For now we should all just rest and regain our strength," Saya suggested. They all agreed and went to sleep, anticipating what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael continued to type rapidly on his keyboard. He was looking through all of the facility's old files to try and decipher his strange dream. Clicking on a file, the computer flashed a 'restricted' warning at him. Curious, he tried to gain access to the file. Kai and Riku walked over.

"What are you doing Michael," Kai asked.

"I'm going through the facility's old files to try and find something that will give me a clue to my dream," he explained. Kai and Riku watched as Michael's attempts to get into the restricted file succeeded. The file opened to reveal pictures of a loading dock, as well as blueprints for some sort of device. Michael clicked on the blue prints. Strange blueprints for a remote and what looked like transmitters popped up.

"What's that," Riku asked.

"It looks like some sort of weapon," Kai remarked. Michael froze in shock. That could only mean…he finished it.

"He actually did it…Simmons actually did it," Michael said quietly.

"What are you talking about Michael," Kai asked.

"My old boss, George Simmons, wanted to create a device that could control any creature and make them follow whatever the instructions of whoever possessed the device's controller. He had experimented on mice and discovered that it only worked if there were discrepancies in the blood," Michael explained.

"What kind of discrepancies," Kai asked.

"Unfinished or irregular DNA, like a gene mutation," Michael explained.

"So why did he want to create the device," Kai asked.

"He wanted to control the world," Michael said.

"That's crazy…why would he want to do that," Riku asked.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with turning Saya and the others into schiff," Michael thought.

"What do you mean," Kai asked.

"Simmons had stolen the original schiff DNA schematics from Cinq Fleches after they collapsed. He discovered that the DNA had the same discrepancies in it that his device needed to control someone," Michael explained.

"Are you telling me that he turned Saya and the others into schiff so he could control them," Kai asked angrily.

"It's the only reason I can think of," Michael responded.

"Is there some way to stop him," Kai asked.

"There are pictures of a loading dock here. My guess that if there's a way to stop him…it would be there," Michael suggested.

"That's our plan then…stop Simmons from taking control of Saya and the others," Kai said determined.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

*I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BLOOD+ CHARACTERS!

**Merry Christmas to all and here is a late Christmas present to all those following this story! :^)**

Chapter 7

Driving up to the loading dock, Michael, Kai and Riku climbed out of the car.

"Hanoi industries loading dock…just like it said on the documents in the file," Michael said.

"We'll need to get in there and find out how to stop Simmons from taking control of Saya and the others," Kai said determined. Opening the gate, Michael motioned for Kai and Riku to follow him.

"Simmons' warehouse should be number ten," Michael said. Riku looked over at the sun…it was setting and nighttime would come soon.

"We might want to hurry…Saya and the others might find us," Riku said worried. He loved his sister…but right now with her being so angry he didn't want to face her.

"Don't worry Riku, I don't think Saya and the others will be able to find us here," Michael reassured him. They continued to walk around the dock until the sun had set some time ago.

"There it is…warehouse ten," Michael said, spotting it in the distance. They ran over to the warehouse.

"Now let's get this open and save Saya and the others,' Kai said determined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu looked upward and started sniffing the air.

"I can smell Michael, Kai and Riku," she said. She started to sniff the air again.

"They're located five miles southeast of here," she said.

"That's the Hanoi industries loading dock,' Amshel said.

"Let's go say hello then," Saya replied. The Schiff vanished from the church and into the night…ready to deal with Michael once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening the door to the warehouse, Michael stepped inside. There were tables littered with papers and machine parts located around the room. Walking around, Michael noticed a device on a table.

"Hey Kai doesn't this look like the device in the blueprints," Michael asked him as Kai walked in. Walking over, Kai looked at it closely.

"It does…and look at this…more blueprints. They look like they're for the transmitters you said Simmons created," Kai said. Michael looked at the blueprints carefully.

"They seem to be more in-depth than the other ones…let's take them with us just in case," Michael said. Kai stuffed the blueprints in his jacket as an agreement. They were going to search around some more, but a chilling voice in the air stopped them.

"Smithers…Come out here this instant. I know you're in there Smithers," the voice taunted. Michael gasped…that voice…

"It's him… it's Simmons," Michael said fearfully.

"Are you sure," Kai asked.

"I'm positive," Michael answered. Simmons continued to call for Michael. He knew they were in the warehouse. Simmons knew there was nothing valuable in there, but all the same…he wanted them out of there before the Schiff appeared. Simmons knew that the Schiff had probably picked up on all of their scents by now and were on their way.

"Smithers…," Simmons called again. He watched as Michael, Kai and Riku slowly walked out of the warehouse.

"How lovely to see you again Smithers. It's nice to see that the Schiff haven't killed you yet," he taunted.

"They won't want to kill me after I tell them what you did to them," Michael responded.

"We'll see who they go after first…you or me," Simmons taunted. Riku stiffened…that familiar feel washed over him. As a Saya's chevalier he could sense when she was nearby…and she had just arrived at their location.

"Saya's here," Riku said.

"Ah yes…the littlest chevalier…it's nice to know you're here to witness my greatest day in history," Simmons said. He turned around and saw the Schiff land across from him.

"Simmons…" Saya said angrily. Her eyes were glowing red as she took in the appearance of the man who was the reason for their current existence.

"So nice of you to join us Saya…I thought you'd never show," he said cheerfully, yet the evil in his voice was apparent.

"Once we're done with you, you won't be so happy," Diva threatened, eyes glowing blue.

"Oh but I think you will…you see when you were all still at the facility I gave each of you a little gift," Simmons explained.

"We know what you did to us…that is why you have to pay," Lulu retorted angrily.

"Oh but you don't know about this…I had created and implanted transmitters into your spinal cords. These transmitters will allow me to control your every movement," Simmons finished explaining. The shock in the schiffs' eyes was palpable to everyone present.

"That's…not…possible," Saya said scared.

"Oh it is…and I'm going to revel in this moment," Simmons replied. Pulling out a remote, Simmons pressed the red button. The Schiff wreathed in agony as the transmitters came to life and took control of their bodies. When the Schiff stood back up their eyes were clouded and void of all emotion.

"He didn't…he took control of them," Kai said frightened. Simmons laughed evilly. His plan was a success…the Schiff were his now.

"My dear Saya and Diva…would you please exterminate that annoying pest Michael," he asked the twins.

"Michael run," Kai said as he pulled out his gun. He fired two shots at Simmons but Hagi jumped in the way and protected him. Michael turned and ran as fast as he could. Saya and Diva went after him at full speed. Weaving around the warehouses, Micheal had a sickening though…this was just like his dream. He could feel Saya and Diva gaining on him. They jumped down and landed in front of Michael. Simmons continued to laugh evilly from behind the protection of Hagi, Lulu and Amshel.

"Kill him Saya…Diva…end his miserable existence," Simmons commanded. Saya and Diva lunged at Michael. He froze…prepared to die, but someone jumped in front of him and shielded him.

"Now darlings, you should know that killing poor humans is wrong," the man said. The man continued to hold Saya and Diva's wrists to stop them from attacking, even as they struggled to get free. Michael stood there motionless…who was this guy?

"How is it he's still around? Schiff retreat…we'll deal with Michael later," Simmons commanded. The Schiff vanished from sight, taking Simmons with them. Kai and Riku ran over to Michael and the strange man.

"Are you alright Michael," Kai asked.

"I'm fine thanks to this guy…who are you," Michael asked the stranger.

"My name is Nathan and I see we have much to talk about," Nathan said, eyeing Kai's shocked expression.

**PLEAS REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (except the facility members)!

Chapter 8

"How are you still alive? I saw Saya kill you…and what are you doing here," Kai questioned Nathan.

"Calm down…I'll answer your questions. But you need to be nicer," Nathan purred. Kai growled angrily at him in response.

"My name is Nathan Mahler for those of you who don't know me. Thirty years ago I acted as one of Diva's chevaliers...when in reality I'm anything but. Saya, after killing Diva, stabbed me with her sword. I fell under the stage and innocently crawled away. You see…Saya and Diva are my nieces, much like Hibiki and Kanade were to you Kai. I had been the chevalier to Saya and Diva's mother…her name was Leveria. Their father was my brother, Vanko, and his queen was named Nirellia," Nathan explained.

"But how did you become a chevalier," Kai asked. "Patience…I was getting to that," Nathan chastised Kai. Kai rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I was walking with Leveria and my brother was with Nirellia. She and I were trying to set Leveria and my brother on a date. Some men came and attacked me…killing me in the process. Fearing for me because her sister loved me, gave me some of her blood. We learned later that the same men had gotten to Vanko too, but Nirellia had saved him," Nathan explained.

"Nothing had changed of course… I still loved Nirellia and my brother loved Leveria. Well Leveria got pregnant and we were overjoyed. The same men that attacked us before and killed Nirellia and Vanko, Leveria and I were heartbroken," Nathan paused to get his anger under control. He had avenged their deaths long ago and didn't regret that in the slightest.

"Leveria had been so heartbroken over her sister's death that she ended up losing all will to live. I should've been watching her better but she snuck away. She had fallen into chilling water and I believe she fell into hibernation," Nathan said.

"How did Saya and Diva survive though," Riku asked.

"They continued to feed on their mother I believe. After they drank her dry they must've been affected by the hibernation. It took me a couple years to find the body and I led the first Joel to it so he could save my nieces," Nathan finished his tale.

"Why are you back now? Why not come back before the facility even took Saya and the others away," Riku asked.

"I was away at the time. I didn't even know that Diva and Amshel had been revived until a year ago. I then thought they had perished in the fire. I sought revenge and went after any remaining members. I was going to go after the specialized scientist next, but they beat me to it," Nathan answered.

"How did you know where we were though? I thought only the Schiff should be able to do that," Michael asked.

"I was in the area and felt them nearby. We chiropterans can detect others of our kind. I had come to talk to them but that strange man had used the transmitters on them," Nathan explained. He had wanted to stop that man from doing that to his family but in their current form they would be dangerous.

"You know about that," Michal asked surprised.

"Of course, Amshel was the one who built Cinq Flèches. He used those very transmitters to control the corps. Core…you know the same transmitters that evil man used to control the others," Nathan chastised Micheal.

"Do you know how to stop the hem," Kai asked.

"That's simple…just destroy the transmitters," Nathan said.

"How do we do that," Riku asked.

"There are many ways to do it. The quickest way would be to take a bullet to them," Nathan said, shrugging.

"Are you crazy? That could kill them," Kai shouted back. He wanted to stop Simmons, but not if it meant harming the Schiff.

"They are chiropterans. The transmitters are located at the base of the neck and if you shoot at them from the front and hit the transmitters, you'll free Saya and the others. They'll pass out for a moment as their bodies repair the damage…then they'll be as good as new," Nathan explained.

"So all we have to do is shoot them while they're facing us and make sure we aim for the path of the transmitters," Michael asked.

"Bingo science man! I'd hurry though because with Saya in a trance like that…it's harmful to her babies," Nathan pointed out.

"Saya's pregnant," Kai shouted surprised. He hadn't known his sister was pregnant!

"I'm surprised you didn't know…considering you've got a facility lad rat right here," Nathan pointed at Michael, smirking. Kai turned to Michael, seriousness written on his face.

"We'll talk about this later, right now we have to save Saya and the others," Kai said determined.

"Then we should head back to the dock tomorrow night. That Simmons guy will want to finish this one off," Nathan replied, pointing at Michael again. Michael gulped. This was going to be one long wait.

**How to pronounce the previous queens' names:**

**Leveria: Lev-air-e-uh**

**Nirellia: Nigh-rel-e-uh**

**For many of you who may not know…Nathan had been around in Blood+ as one of Diva's chevaliers. He had asked Saya to kill him but he was seen in a later episode alive.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

*I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BLOOD+ CHARACTERS! (Except for the facility members…they're mine)

Chapter 9

Michael holstered the gun Kai had given him. They were preparing to go to the loading dock and free the Schiff from Simmons' clutches. Driving up to the dock, they climbed out of the car. Nathan had an amused smile on his face.

"What's so funny," Kai asked him.

"Just the fact that a facility member is fighting to save the very people that are out to kill him," Nathan chuckled.

"I just hope they don't try to kill me after we free them from Simmons," Michael said.

"That's what I'm here for. If anyone can stop my nieces…it's me," Nathan replied.

"We should go back to that warehouse so it'll be easier for him to find us," Riku suggested. Agreeing, they all headed back to warehouse ten. They knew Simmons would probably think they'd headed back to his warehouse to try and find someway to save the Schiff without hurting them.

Obviously Simmons didn't realize that Nathan already knew how to stop the transmitters. Looking around the warehouse didn't reveal any new information. Suddenly Michael was shoved to the ground by Riku. Michael looked over and saw Amshel's spikes pierced into the table.

_Looks like Simmons fell for the trap_ Michael thought. Simmons continued to have Amshel shoot spikes into the warehouse at a fast pace.

"Come out here Smithers…you won't find anything useful in there. You might as well come out of there and face me like a man," Simmons taunted. Michael and the others slowly came out of the warehouse.

"It's funny how you tell me to face you like a man…yet you hide behind the Schiff like a scared child," Michael shouted amused. The Schiff surrounded Michael and would make it impossible to reach him if her were the actual target.

"Lulu dear, why don't you go and say hello to your old friends," Simmons suggested. Lulu lunged straight down at Michael. Reacting quickly, Michael pulled out his gun and fired at her. The bullet flew straight through her neck and severed the transmitter. Lulu fell to the ground next to Riku, unconscious.

"How dare you! Amshel go show them why they should fear me," Simmons shouted angrily. As Amshel moved towards them, Kai shot at him just like Michael had done to Lulu. Seconds after the transmitter was destroyed, Amshel fell to the ground unconscious. Simmons sent Hagi down to stop the two from firing at them any more, but Michael destroyed Hagi's transmitter just as he was about to attack him. Simmons, angry at the situation, sent down Saya and Diva after them.

Nathan intercepted Diva and Riku intercepted Saya. Both queens struggled to break free but their chevaliers were more powerful at the moment. Kai and Michael positioned themselves and shot at Saya and Diva. The transmitters fell out and Nathan and Riku had to support the unconscious queens.

"How is that possible? How did you manage to destroy my transmitters so easily," Simmons angrily questioned their group.

"You shouldn't steal designs from a company that someone on the other side knows about," Nathan replied smugly. Simmons reply was cut off as the Schiff awoke and quickly surrounded him.

"George Simmons…you must pay for your crimes against the chiropteran race. Your penalty for such an action…is death," Saya stated emotionless. Down below, the others looked away as the Schiff killed Simmons without any mercy. The Schiff jumped down by the others and looked at Michael.

"You have our gratitude Michael Smithers. Because you helped free us from Simmons…we will spare your life. BUT if you ever do anything like the facility again…we won't hesitate," Saya said.

"I…I promise I won't…and thank you for sparing me," Michael replied nervously. The Schiff turned to leave.

"Where are you going Saya," Riku asked.

"We cannot be among you. It would be too dangerous for us and you…if we were around," Saya stated.

"Wait, I think I can help you. I have the old notes from the facility and Nathan has the old notes from Cinq Flèches. Julia and I might be able to develop a formula to fix your DNA," Micheal offered. Saya stared at him surprised. They could be fixed? They might actually be able to walk in the sunlight again without fear of death?

"What do you all think," Saya adressed the rest of the schiff.

"if there is a chance we can be fixed…we should go for it," Diva replied. Amshel, Hagi and Lulu nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, we will go with you," Saya said. Leading the schiff to the care, they drove home together. Kai looked back and smiled at Saya. She smiled back and Kai knew that she was happy to finally be coming home.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated: T for certain reasons. Be warned! **

Chapter 10

It had been a week since the Schiff had decided to return with Kai and the others. Currently, Julia and Michael were still trying to create an antidote to fix the Schiff DNA. Nathan and Amshel had pitched in to make things progress faster. The other Schiff were elsewhere in the house.

Saya and Diva were sleeping in the basement and Lulu, Hagi and Riku were keeping vigil over them. Kai walked in from the kitchen and up to Michael and the others.

"Any progress on the development of the antidote," he asked.

"Some, but there are a few pieces still missing. We still don't have a segment for the antidote that will affect the DNA at a fast pace," Michael replied.

"We've managed to isolate all of the discrepancies and have put together a component for that, but we need a substance that allows the DNA to be rewritten quickly. This will allow for minimal discomfort to the Schiff," Julia explained. They continued to ponder this current dilemma.

"I think we have found something. There was a component in delta-67 that allowed us to have people transform into chiropterans quicker than average," Amshel explained.

"Do you remember what is what? Do you know how to make it," Michael asked. Amshel nodded in response.

"It's a simple combination of glycerin and Glutol. It may seem poisonous to a human but it allowed for the fast transference of the delta-67 drug," Amshel explained. The four of them got to work, and within two days an antidote had been prepared for each of the Schiff.

The Schiff now stood around nervously at Julia's clinic.

"Who would like to go first," Julia asked.

"I'll go," Lulu volunteered. The other Schiff looked at her questionably.

"If it doesn't work…then at least I get to see Irene and the others again. Besides, there are still the babies to worry about," Lulu said.

"Lulu…if this doesn't work…we just wanted to thank you for fighting alongside us all these years," Saya said quietly. Nodding, lulu stepped up to Julia. Injecting the antidote into lulu, Julia smiled slightly. David opened the clinic door and invited lulu to step outside.

Slowly and cautiously, Lulu approached the door. Lulu put down her hood and removed her gloves. Sticking her hand outside, she waited for the flames. When nothing happened, she stepped outside and smiled excitedly.

"It worked! Guys you have to try this," lulu shouted at the others. The other Schiff were injected with the antidote and stepped outside. The Schiff all had their hoods down so the sun could touch their faces. The sun didn't kill them…it had worked! After twenty minutes outside, David ushered Saya and the others back inside.

"Well it seems we succeeded. Saya and the others can now step into the sunlight and come out without harm," Julia said smiling. Ditching their cloaks, the Schiff threw them aside.

"Saya," Riku shouted, noticing his sister's appearance. Kai, Michael, Julia, David and Xavier all looked over at her. Blushing slightly, Saya knew why they were looking at her. Saya smiled slightly because everyone had seemed to notice she was different. Her stomach was protruding slightly and obviously showed that she was pregnant.

"I was right…congratulations my dear niece," Nathan said.

"How did this happen," kai asked.

"It was the first thing the facility did to me. They had sperm form all of Diva's chevaliers and they realized that Hibiki and Kanade's special blood had been the product of Riku's younger age. They knew his blood had been different than a normal human in the first place, so they decided to test this theory on me," Saya said.

"Why'd they do it on you," kai asked.

"A chiropteran queen can only have one set of twins. Diva had already had her children, so they had no choice but to try it on me," Saya explained.

"They discovered that Solomon had the same special properties that Riku's had so they used the sperm from him to impregnate me. I'm not due for another two months," Saya said.

"But it's been more than a year since they did that to you," Kai pointed out.

"A chiropteran queen is pregnant for a year and a half before they deliver the babies," Diva explained.

"But Saya looks different than you had. You looked normal…like nothing had changed at all," Julia pointed out.

"That's because Simmons wanted to see if Saya could birth the babies like a human mother," Amshel explained.

"Well then we should get prepared. At least we get to have children in the house again," Kai said smiling.

"What about your hibernation? Isn't it coming up soon," Julia asked.

"Whatever the facility had done to us when they gave us our individual powers seems to have erased that part of our DNA completely," Diva said. The others in the room realized that without the hibernation, Saya and Diva would always be around with them. But for now they had to prepare for the birth of Saya's children.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**RATED M FOR MATURE…JUST TO BE SAFE!**

Chapter 11

Saya opened up her eyes slowly and yawned. Sitting up in bed, she saw Hagi in the corner of the room.

"Did you sleep well Saya," he asked, ever the faithful chevalier.

"Surprisingly so, the babies are getting antsy each day," she replied, laying a hand on her stomach.

In less than two months, Saya had started to look like she was an eight-month pregnant human. Julia had said that the babies would be born sometime this week.

Climbing out of bed, she got dressed. She put on black sweat pants and a pink shirt. Walking out of her room, she went to check on Diva.

"Diva…are you awake," she asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes, come here Saya," Diva beckoned her sister. Saya walked into Diva's room and saw Amshel and Lulu there. She sat down on the bed and watched as her sister combed out her hair.

"Any day now big sister…and you'll be a mother," Diva replied.

"Yes, but I hope you'll all help me raise them…we are a family after all," Saya said.

"That we are…now come on. We have to go check out the nursery Kai and Lewis put together last week," Diva said excitedly. Pulling Saya along, Diva walked into the nursery.

The room itself was painted purple with blue and red roses (courtesy of Saya and Diva). There were two dressers and cribs for each of the babies. The dressers were full of clothes that Diva had picked out and Saya had agreed upon. Stuffed animals lined the dressers and window sill. In the corner there was a rocking chair decorated with a painting of a blue and red rose (courtesy of Saya and Diva again). Say walked over to the window and looked outside.

"It's a beautiful day…why don't we all go for a walk," Saya suggested. Diva nodded and within minutes everyone was gathered outside.

They had walked to Julia's clinic to see how everyone was doing. Stopping, Saya clutched her stomach. "Saya, what's wrong," Kai asked worried.

"I think it's time Kai," Saya said as a contraction started and caused her to grimace in pain. Hagi picked up Saya and they quickly headed for the basement.

One month ago, Julia had set up a makeshift hospital room for Saya down there to use when the babies were born. Hagi laid Saya on the bed as Julia ran in.

"Are you ready for this Saya," Julia asked. Saya nodded nervously. Julia had her change into a hospital gown and ushered the others upstairs.

In the upstairs waiting room…

"Why did Julia send us upstairs," Kai asked frustrated.

"She doesn't know how quickly Saya's labor will progress and if something goes wrong she'll have to do a c-section," Diva stated.

"Then shouldn't someone be with her," Kai asked angrily.

"Julia was my physician too kai. Trust me…she knows what she's doing," Diva replied.

In the basement…

Saya gritted her teeth in pain as another contraction tore through her. This had been happening quite often in the last ten minutes.

"You're already ten centimeters dilated Saya, on the next contraction I want you to push," Julia commanded. Saya nodded.

She didn't have to wait long because a minute later a strong contraction hit her. Bracing herself, Saya pushed as hard as she could. Screaming, she felt like she was being torn in two. Julia looked down and saw a baby's head slowly emerge.

"All right Saya, wait for the next contraction," Julia said. At the next contraction, Saya pushed and screamed at the pain as the baby's head was delivered.

"All right Saya, one more push and this baby's out," Julia said. Saya nodded in confirmation and wondered what the baby would look like. The next contraction hit suddenly and Saya screamed in agony. She pushed as hard as she could and was overjoyed when the pain ended.

Cries from the newborn filled her ears and tears of joy slipped down her face. Her first baby was here!

"Congratulations Saya, you have a healthy baby girl. Now we just have to wait for the other baby," Julia said. Julia cleaned up the baby and put her in a separate room for quiet.

For ten minutes, Saya was happy to not be in pain. So when the contraction hit her she shouted in both pain and surprise. Julia walked over.

"All right Saya…push," she commanded. Saya bore down with all her might. Julia saw the baby's head slowly emerge. Saya screamed and pushed again as a strong contraction tore through her without mercy.

The child's head emerged and Julia smiled at Saya.

"One more push and your second baby will be here," she said. Saya would've nodded but a strong contraction hit and caused her to scream. She pushed with what strength she had left and was overjoyed when her pain ended.

Saya collapsed down on the bed exhausted and breathing heavily. Her second baby's cries filled the air and tears slipped down Saya's face as she blacked out.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed she was in a normal clinical room. Looking over, she saw that her babies were in a hospital crib only a few feet from her. Julia walked in, followed by Kai and the others.

"You're awake…that's wonderful Saya," Julia said.

"What happened? How long was I out," she asked.

"You passed out from exhaustion shortly after the second baby was born. You've been asleep for three hours. Actually I'm quite impressed, your entire labor only lasted two hours," Julia replied.

"What are you going to name your babies," Riku asked.

"I was thinking of naming the red-eyed baby Hibiki and the blue-eyed twin Kanade…to remember my nieces. But only if it's All right with you Diva," Saya stated as she looked at her sister. Diva looked close to tears and walked over to Saya.

"Of course we can name them after my daughters…and we can raise them together," Diva said. The two sisters hugged and soon the whole room was full of hugs and admiration over the babies.

At Omoro…

It had been two weeks since the babies had been born and already they were the center of attention. Hagi enjoyed playing the cello for them and they seemed to like the music. Saya and Diva would sing them to bed, their voices like angels in the air. Lulu, Riku and Kai played with them during the day. Julia, Amshel and Michael had decided to devote their time to finding a way on how to slowly explain chiropterans to the world. All in all, Saya Otonashi was very happy with her family…both chiropteran and human.

**I finally finished this story! Thank you to all those who took the time to read this story and review. Thank you to Esther Clemmens…you've been so kind to me and I hope you'll enjoy any stories I write next! :^)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
